muzykafandomcom-20200214-history
Faint
Faint - drugi singel amerykańskiego zespołu rockowego Linkin Park z płyty Meteora. Tekst piosenki I am A little bit of loneliness A little bit of disregard Handful of complaints But I can’t help the fact That everyone can see these scars I am What I want you to want What I want you to feel But it's like no matter what I do I can't convince you To just believe this is real So I Let go Watching you Turn your back like you always do Face away and pretend that I'm not But I'll be here 'Cause you're all that I've got Chorus I can't feel The way I did before Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored Time won't heal This damage anymore Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored I am A little bit insecure A little unconfident 'Cause you don't understand I do what I can But sometimes I don't make sense I am What you never wanna say But I've never had a doubt It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you For once just to hear me out So I Let go Watching you Turn your back like you always do Face away and pretend that I'm not But I'll be here 'Cause you're all that I've got Chorus I can't feel The way I did before Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored Time won't heal This damage anymore Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored No Hear me out now You're gonna listen to me Like it or not Right now Hear me out now You're gonna listen to me Like it or not Right now I can't feel the way I did before Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored Chorus I can't feel The way I did before Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored Time won't heal This damage anymore Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored I can't feel Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored Time won't heal Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored Tłumaczenie tekstu Jestem Odrobiną samotności Odrobiną ignorancji Garścią narzekań Ale nie mogę uniknąć tego Że wszyscy widzą moje blizny Jestem Czym chcę, żebyś chciała Czym chcę, żebyś czuła Ale to jest tak, że nie ważne, co robię Nie mogę ciebie przekonać Żebyś uwierzyła, że to jest prawdziwe Więc ja Sobie odpuszczam Obserwując cię, gdy Odwracasz się ode mnie tak, jak zawsze Odwracasz twarz i udajesz, że mnie nie ma Ale będę tu Bo jesteś wszystkim, co mam Refren Nie czuję się Tak, jak kiedyś Nie odwracaj się ode mnie Nie będę ignorowany Czas nie uleczy Tych obrażeń nigdy więcej Nie odwracaj się ode mnie Nie zostanę zignorowany Jestem Odrobinę niespokojny Trochę niepewny Bo nie rozumiesz Że robię, co mogę Ale czasami to nie ma sensu Jestem Tym, czego nigdy nie chcesz powiedzieć Ale nigdy nie miałem wątpliwości To jest tak, że wszystko jedno co zrobię Nie mogę cię przekonać Żebyś choć raz mnie wysłuchała Więc ja Odpuszczam sobie Obserwując cię, gdy Odwracasz się ode mnie tak, jak zawsze Odwracasz twarz i udajesz, że mnie nie ma Ale będę tu Bo jesteś wszystkim, co mam Refren Nie czuję się Tak, jak kiedyś Nie odwracaj się ode mnie Nie będę ignorowany Czas nie uleczy Tych obrażeń nigdy więcej Nie odwracaj się ode mnie Nie zostanę zignorowany Teraz Wysłuchaj mnie Wysłuchasz mnie teraz Czy ci się to podoba, czy nie W tej chwili Wysłuchaj mnie teraz Wysłuchasz mnie teraz Czy ci się to podoba, czy nie W tej chwili Nie czuję się tak, jak kiedyś Nie odwracaj się ode mnie Nie będę ignorowany Refren Nie czuję się Tak, jak kiedyś Nie odwracaj się ode mnie Nie będę ignorowany Czas nie uleczy Tych obrażeń nigdy więcej Nie odwracaj się ode mnie Nie zostanę zignorowany Nie potrafię czuć Nie odwracaj się ode mnie Nie będę ignorowany Czas nie uleczy Nie odwracaj się ode mnie Nie zostanę zignorowany Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Amerykańskie Single Kategoria:Linkin Park